Sun Rocket
Sun's Background Very little is known about Sun's family background, only vague details having cropped up from old records of who Sun only guesses was his father, based only on mediocre descriptions and surviving mission documents that link up with dumbed down stories he heard his father tell as a child. It is believed that many of the deeds Sun's father performed in the White Knights are highly classified, which is why Sun can find little concrete info in him. Sun's family has a long history in the White Knights. Ancestos of his were in the White Knights as far back as the God Wars. Sun's father was also a White Knight, who gained much respect within their ranks due to his long life of service and great deeds during this time. His father married a Lunar Mage that he met on a mission that had never been documented well. At an old age, Sun's father retired, and settled down in a small unknown town in Asgarnia with his wife. History - Childhood Only three years after having their son, the town his parents had settled down in was ransacked by what Sun remebers vivdly to be Black Knights. Many died in the attack, including Sun's parents. He was rescued by a Paladin who had happened to be staying in the village at the time, traveling on a long pilgrimage. The Paladin left the young child in an orphanage in Falador. Sun was too young to remeber his full name, and called himself the only name he knew himself by: Sun. Of course, his young mind did not differentiate the two different meanings of "sun" and "son", and having often been called "son" or "sonny" or "sonny boo boo", he assumed this was his actual name. Thus he donned the name Sun. In the orphanage he met his lifelong best friend Ryan. The two grew up together as best friends, always at eachother's backs. When they both hit the age of sixteen together, they agreed the best choice of action would be to become squires in the White Knights: Sun having a vague memory of his father talking about them, and having a driving desire to enact revenge on the Black Knights for their crimes. The two became squires in a White Knight branch led by Master Knight Maxamillion Waryoir. History - The White Knights Sun and Ryan trained hard and diligantly for their five years of being squires. Their tasks consisted of little more then accompanying the Knight they were assigned to, and helping them with odd jobs. Sun was assigned to a knight he knew as Sir Spartas. Ryan was paired with a man by the name of Sir Maticus, someone both Ryan and Sun loathed at the time with a passion for his arrogance, belittlement of them, and the enjoyment he took in requiring them to do every mundane or useless task he could think of (Sun remebers quite clearly being forced to tie the man's boots four times because he was "unhappy with the quality of the knot"). Despite their hate of Sir Maticus, they both looked up to and respected Sir Spartas. They saw him as a loyal, honorable man that would never let his comrades down. After their five years of training, both Sun and Ryan were knighted, and became full fledged White Knights. Before then, the two had very little contact with Master Knight Maxamillion (whom everyone just referred to as Max). They both saw him in a mysterious, yet respectable hard working and honest light. He had a quiet charm to him, and those who did not know him well admired the mysterious leader. As they were forced to see him more often as knights, Sun realized just how mysterious this man was. None could gues at the type of personal life this man led. He was often quiet, and when he spoke it was in definitive unquestionable orders. There was a certainty that despite his vagueness and lack of explaination that he knew exactly what he was doing. As a result, people followed his word without question. Not long after they were knighted, Sun and Ryan were placed into a squad together. The squad after their induction consisted of six people: Master Knight Match (the Squad Leader, with Commander Rank within the branch), Sir Spartas, Lady Sylvia (head of intelligence in the Squad, with Leutenant Rank within the branch), Sir Tedo, Sir Sun, and Sir Ryan. The Squad was indeed, so Sun thought, an excellent grouping. The Squad worked well together, completing tasked set to them by Max in a timely and efficient manner. It was not long before the Squad grew close bonds. The beginning years of Sun's carreer as a White Knight were definately a high point in his life. Not even a year after he became a White Knight however, he soon discovered on a mission to the border of the neighboring land of Kandarin the establishment from which the man who saved his very life as a child hailed: the Holy Paladin Order. History - The Holy Paladin Order The moment Sun found the Order, he knew he wanted to join it. He was able to make an agreement with both Max and his Squad leader so that he could learn the ways of the Paladins, and still be a White Knight. The agreement was simple: he would be allowed to train as a Paladin, and he would use his training to benefit the White Knights and his Squad. He would still be required to do whatever was told of him by the White Knights, but seeing as the two factions' goals did not differ heavily at the time, this was not all too difficult for him. Of course, Ryan joined the Order too under the same agreement that Sun was under. Even their fellow Squad mate, Sir Tedo, took up the agreement and became a Paladin. The Order of Paladins during this time was a much more lenient establishment. Having been strong since the God Wars, there was little fear of the Order's destruction, especially from the inside. As a result, it was quite easy to excell within the Order. They taught their secrets much more leniently, and their most powerful secrets to lower ranking members. It was easy for Sun and Ryan to rise in ranks quickly within the Order, Sun seeming to have a natural ability to master Holy Magic. It is about this time when Sun met a woman by the name of Elizabeth Ceres. She was a farm girl who lived with her family on a farm not far from Falador. One day, the farm had been attacked by a few low ranking black knights looking to stir up trouble. They began to ransack the house, destroying everything within sight. It was not long before the violence was directed at the inhabitants of the house. Elizabeth had recieved a nasty wound on her arm from one of the knights while trying to flee. Lucky for the family, Sun and his Squad were patrolling the area at the time, and immidiately interveigned. The rowdy knights were dealt with quickly and easily, while Sun healed the injured Elizabeth with his new powers. The two quickly became good friends, and Sun and Ryan found themselves visiting the small farm house often during their free time. It wasn't long before the two obviously fell in love, however Sun being a Paladin, was forced to keep the relationship at a friendly level. The Order had a rule that forbade Paladins from having relationships with others (much like priests), and Sun wishing to remain a Paladin above all else, kept his oath to the Order. This did not extinguish his growing love for her though, and he would go out of his way to spend as much time with her as possible. It was also around this great time in Sun's early life that he began to rise within the ranks of the White Knights. Max had begun to take notice of the exceptional knight and the effort he put in to better their Branch. Their Squad had completeted many missions by this time with striking success, and soon Sun was promoted to Officer rank. Alas, the good days of his life as a White Knight did not last for much longer. At the age of about thirty, a series of events occured that would change Sun's life forever... Category:Protagonist Category:White Knights Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Saradominist